


A Voice at the End of the Darkness

by Meliebell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood, F/M, Soul Bond, Spoilers, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2018-10-24 04:10:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meliebell/pseuds/Meliebell
Summary: Severus tries desperately to cure Hermione after the battle at the Ministry of Magic. Hermione tries desperately to find her way back home from the darkness.





	1. Blood Mixed with Desperation

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh it feels great to be writing again. I wrote this as a little way to get back into the swing of things. If you are following Unimagined Love also, please be patient, I wrote 3 chapters at work and I kid you not, my dog ate the post it notes! Three whole chapters digested and turned into poop by my new puppy. *facepalm*. I am however rewriting the chapters as best I can, but they won't be the same. *Tear* Hope you enjoy this in the mean time! It was intended as a oneshot, but the more I wrote the more it turns out it might be a twoshot? I dunno. ANYWAYS thank you!

Hermione writhed and screamed as excruciating pain ripped through her body. She gasped for breath, unable to satisfy her need for oxygen. It felt as if her entire abdomen was being torn apart, her insides blazing with fire. She screamed louder, hands clutching at her stomach, trying to stem the blood that seemed to flow out never ending, trying to push her gaping flesh back together. She would survive this, she had to, for Harry.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Severus ran a wet cool cloth over Hermione's brow, watching as her eyelids twitched rapidly. Her hands clenching and unclenching over the bed sheets. He had done everything he could since bringing her to the hospital wing. Even insisting to the disapproval of Madam Pomfrey, to take over Hermione's care himself.   
The guilt and worry consuming him. If he had just been able to tell Potter in some way that he would help, maybe Hermione would have been spared the rage of Dolohov. Dumbledore's orders be damned! Nothing was worth watching Hermione suffer. The least he could do was take care of her now, now and forever. He pulled the bed sheet down slowly, revealing her bare abdomen, a grisly gaping wound cut jaggedly across the otherwise smooth surface, angry, red, and still oozing. The flesh was just barely keeping together under the immense spells he had used to heal her. The spells didn't hold long though, and he was constantly reapplying the charms, making sure her skin stayed together. Severus sighed, watching as it slowly reopened, before waving his wand in intricate motions over the wound, murmuring complex Latin in his soft baritone.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hermione stood, trembling, her hands still gripped across her stomach, she could feel the blood starting to slow. Soft Latin filled the darkness that surrounded her, making a warmth spread over her. Her breathes came easier. She blinked, looking around the complete darkness. Where was she? Why was she hurt? Hermione took a staggering step forward, listening. The Latin sounded like a healing chant, but where was it coming from? She took another step, following the soft words. That voice sounded familiar. It sounded comforting, safe. She needed to get to it.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Severus finished, ran a clean cloth over the wound and pulled the blanket back over Hermione. He still didn't know how to wake her, but perhaps it was a good thing she was still asleep, the pain would be intolerable if she were to wake. He needed to find a solution, and quickly. He pulled an old potions book from the bedside table, opening it to the chapter he had left off, reading through the potions, trying to find something that would heal her marred flesh more permanently than the spells he had tried. Flitwick and Pomfrey had of course made a few suggestions but they had done nothing to bind the flesh for more than a few moments before it had torn apart once again. His mind kept wandering back to the incident that had landed them here. 

He had been summoned by that deranged woman Umbridge, she had requested he provide more Veritserum , but he had lied and told her he had run out. She had Potter in a chair, threatening him in all manner of ways. Severus had glanced around the office, Malfoy and his band of ruffians had Hermione and the Weasley boy pinned, Ron stood quietly watching the scene, Hermione on the other had was doing everything she could to break the hold her captor had her in, she always was a fighter. Potter had informed him, in horrible code by the way, that He Who Shall Not Be Named, had somehow gotten his hands on the ever troublesome Black. Of course he had declined knowing anything when Umbridge demanded what the hell Potter was talking about, but he had gone straight to the Orders safe house and made sure Black was still there. Of course by the time he had returned to the school he had found The trio and a couple other followers gone. He informed the Order at once, Black had insisted on going along. 

The first members of the Order made it just in time, The Dark Lords followers had the children cornered. Snape had lagged behind on Dumbledore's orders, staying hidden just incase, he was to interfere if and only if the Death Eaters disappeared. He watched from the shadows as Black fell through the veil, as Lupin pulled Potter away. Watched as the kids scrambled away from the battle below, rushing to the exit. They had made it out, but a couple of Death Eaters followed. Snape ran along the shadows, watching as Weasley fell into the tank of brains, as the time turner room was destroyed. As Dolohov reared his ugly hand and slashed it through the air, the spell cutting across Hermione, watched her fall in a crumpled heap, blood soaking through her blouse rapidly. Luckily the rest of the Order had arrived moments later, the remaining uninjured Death Eaters scattered like rats. Dumbledore assisted with Potter, and Snape had rushed to Hermione. The wound at first sight was a thing of nightmares. He could see her organs straining against each other to find a way out of the wide opening. Hermione was as pale as a white cotton sheet. Severus worked frantically, trying to bind her flesh, readjust the organs. He put her body under stasis and transported her back to Hogwarts, he was met by a frantic Pomfrey. The Order joined him shortly after, filling the beds with students and members alike. The battle had been brief but grisly. The last to arrive was Dumbledore with Potter, who stared blankly. Dumbledore deposited the boy into a bed and Madam Pomfrey tended to him immediately. 

Severus had not left her side since, he had house elves bring him everything he needed, he had a cauldron set up on a bedside table, a small trunk filled to the brim with every potion ingredient he thought he might have need of, and stacks upon stacks of books. Everyone knew to leave well enough alone. Pomfrey had questioned his attentions to her at first, but when he had snapped at her she had moved away, reluctantly. He wasn't about to tell them about the bond that had formed between he and Hermione, a bond that had developed her third year, when he had put himself between her and the raving werewolf. Something that night had drawn them together, of course as her teacher he had yet to act on it and didn't plan on it, but it grew harder to resist as the time went on, and when he saw her fall, inches away from death, he could hold back no longer.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hermione fell to her knees as the chanting stopped, the pain enveloping her once again. She grasped her hair in tight chunks, pulling as screams tore from her throat. She could feel the darkness closing in. She needed to find a way out of wherever she was. Hermione found herself begging for the voice to start chanting again, to feel just a hint of peace.


	2. Tragedy Strikes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their worst fears come to fruition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter, but I am loving writing this so far! As always tell me how you're liking or hating it.

Despite his efforts Severus watched as the days went by, the wound continuing to reopen, the nutrient potions he constantly supplied seemed to have no effect what so ever. Her body was quickly deteriorating, her usually supple figure, wasted away before their eyes. Ribs became more prominent, hip bones jutted out, her cheeks no longer held their colour or shape, hollowed and waxy. Her hair lost its luster and her lips became pale and cracked. 

He often fed her the potions trying to restore at least some semblance of her previous self. Fear and desperation coursed through him as he chanted his own Latin creations. He had finally found a flow that knitted her skin back together for a bit longer. It was still temporary however, but the extra time allowed him to brew the potions she needed to cling to life.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The soft chanting filled the darkness around her once again. Warmth spread through he, the pain melting away. She staggered forward following the baritone. The voice grew louder and her heart fluttered weakly. Something was wrong.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
He watched as Hermione's breath came in short bursts. Her pulse barely distinguishable. He could feel the bond between them slowly decay and it was then that Severus knew he had failed. He called Madam Pomfrey over.

"You should gather her friends to say good bye."

Pomfrey stared at him blankly refusing to register what he was telling her. 

"Severus, you don't mean..."

Rage and aguish briefly crossed his face before he carefully replaced his mask.

"Go now, she doesn't have long."

At his insistence she turned and rushed out of the room, no doubt to tell McGonagall. 

He leaned over Hermione taking advantage of the temporary solitude. Severus ran his fingers through her curls, he let his mask fall, staring at her pale face. He placed a soft kiss upon her brow, his furrowing as his lips brushed the cool skin, a tear fell onto her pert nose. 

"I'm sorry Hermione." 

He stood rigid as the sound of foot steps rushed into the room. Her best friends and Head of House surrounded her bed. Snape took his place next to McGonagall and watched as Weasley and Potter took her hands. Ron quietly begging her to wake up. Harry lightly stroking her hand, tears falling onto the crisp white sheets. 

They all watched as Hermione's chest fell still, the weak flutter of her heart coming to a halt. Harry dropped her hand, the look of defeat evident on his features. 

"This... This is all my fault."

And with that he ran from the room. Snape didn't blame the boy for his reaction, after all he had just lost two people he considered family in such a short amount of time. He needed to properly grieve. Weasley was sobbing, his head resting on Hermione's shoulder. McGonagall had turned away unable to stay stoic in the face of this tragedy.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hermione felt the world tilt, saw the black floor coming towards her. Knees crashed violently, her body tipped forward. She caught herself, just barely, her arms shook as she tried to support her weight.

"Please," She croaked, her voice raw from the screaming. "Please, I'll do anything, to live, I need to help Harry."

"Anything my dear?"

Hermione twitched, looking up towards the voice. SHe gasped at the sight before her. 

"Yes anything, just please let me live."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I truly am sorry for this cliff hanger, but I love adding a bit of anticipation. Who just arrived? Try and guess in the comments. :)


	3. She has Risen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione makes a deal. Snape makes a promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has been so fun to write! I'm thinking about continuing it through the rest of the natural series.

Death floated out of the shadows around her and stood before her with his hands clasped behind his back staring down at her broken body imperiously. She reached a pale hand out towards the figure, his body stood high, rigid, he looked like little more than smoke and bone, wispy and grey. His eyes shown bright in the darkness, drawing her in.

"I'll do anything." Hermione pleaded. 

"I can help you, but the journey will be terrible."

"I don't care! I said anything. I need to help Harry. Voldemort's back."

Death nodded solemnly. 

"Yes, he is, and that is exactly why I am here. You're survival is imperative to the light winning the war. Honestly I don't care who wins, I get my souls either way. However I need a soul that has been evading me since 1981."

Hermione closed her eyes, sucking in a breath. 

"You mean you need Voldemort's soul."

Death smiled. "You really are the brightest witch of your age. Yes I need his soul, and in exchange for your survival you must deliver it to me. Either directly or indirectly. You must be a prominent part of his down fall."

"You want me to kill Voldemort?"

"Yes. Do you accept my terms? Your life for his."

Death extended a bony hand towards her. Hermione hesitating just a moment before reaching for it. 

"Yes, I accept."

Death tightened his grip on her hand. 

"You know you are very much loved Ms. Granger. Good luck and See you soon."

With a swirl of grey mist Death was gone. Hermione felt her body being lifted out of the darkness, flying towards a bright light. She closed her eyes at the sudden brightness.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Severus was sitting by Hermione's bed side, packing up the potion ingredients that littered the table. Ron had gone off to look for Harry. McGonagall went to make arrangements for a funeral. They still needed to find a way to inform her parents. As he was picking up a jar of Billy wig wings Hermione jack knifed, sitting straight up gasping for breath, sucking it in great gulps. Snape sat stalk still, the Billy wig wings dropping from his hand, jar shattering on the floor. The racket had Madam Pomfrey running into the room.

"What's going on?!" She searched the room for the noise, seeing Hermione sitting up, and Snape still paralyzed. Then she started screaming. The sound was shrill, piercing their ear drums painfully. Hermione placed her hands over her ears dropping her head between her knees trying to block out the sound. Severus snapped back into himself, waving his hand at Pomfrey, casting a silent silencing spell. The noise instantly vanished. 

"Go get Minerva."

She simply nodded, wide eyed before running from the room, faster then he had ever seen her move. 

Severus glanced back at Hermione who had lifted her head again, slowly removing her hands. She looked at him, hair falling in wild waves around her face, eyes filled with tears. She opened her mouth to speak but only rasping croaks came out. Her eye brows shot to her forehead as realization struck her. She couldn't speak. 

"Calm down Miss Granger, I'll give you something to heal your throat immediately. For now, please lay back and try not to move. I need to look at your wounds."

Her arms flew around her abdomen at that moment, hands clutching at the gown around her. Shaking her head furiously.

"You silly girl, who do you think has been healing you since day one? Now do as I say and lay back."

She glared at his stern tone of voice before following orders, her head hit the pillows. He pulled the blanket down over her knees and lifted her gown. Furrowing his brows at the sight before him. The gash from the curse was still there, but it seemed to be partially healed. At least it wasn't oozing blood anymore. His long fingers prodded the tissue around it, making sure there weren't any leaks before pulling her gown back down. Hermione waved at him, concern flashing on her face.

"Give me a moment Ms. Granger. Ill get that potion for you in a moment. Are you hungry?"

She nodded vigorously. He turned from her shifting through his potion kit. He pulled a jar of natural honey from the depths and a silver spoon. He scooped a large portion out and cast a heating charm over the honey. Turning back to Hermione he told her to open her mouth, she complied without question. Severus tipped the honey into her mouth and she swallowed it. As it slid down her throat she moaned softly in pleasure. She could feel it healing the damage going down. It felt amazing. He handed her a glass of water. 

"Drink all of this, not to quickly mind, sips."

She nodded, taking a shallow sip. They both turned their heads at the sound of running foot steps. Potter and Weasley both barreled into the room, McGonagall on their tails. They stopped just short of her bed, faces frozen in wonder. Both their eyes were red and swollen from crying. McGonagall tried to regain some of her stern composure before idly stepping up to Hermione's other side. The woman however broke her composure as soon as she saw her pupil lying there, breathing. Not dead. 

"Welcome back Ms. Granger."

Hermione just smiled, taking another sip of water. Severus took Minerva by the elbow and led her out the door, they stood together just outside, listening as the boys finally snapped out of it and blubbered on about how much they missed her.   
McGonagall leaned into Snape, crying quietly into his shoulder at his dismay. He stood hands by his side, trying to restrain himself from pushing her away.

"She died Severus, how is this possible?" Her words were muffled against his clothing.

"I honestly do not know, but her wound seems to be nearly healed. If I believed in God I might say this is a miracle."

She sniffled loudly, fresh tears soaking through his cloak. He could stand it no longer. 

"Oh get a hold of yourself, and stop wetting my cloak."

Minerva glared at him. 

"Now I will have to have it washed, and you know I hate when the elves do my laundry."

She tried and failed to hold back a soft laugh, punching him in the shoulder. 

"I should go make sure my pupil is alright, and send the boys off to bed. They look exhausted."

Snape nodded and followed her back in the room. The boys hand her smothered in a group hug, making Hermione laugh. It seemed that her voice had at least partially returned. McGonagall summoned them to her, and told them to go to their dorms, before going and bidding Hermione good night. She gave her a hug and walked out, following Potter and Weasley. Severus resumed his seat by her side.

"Are you still hungry?"

"I am starving Professor." Her voice was extremely raspy, but she talked with ease, no hint of pain.

"The elves have already been informed. Now can you tell me if you remember anything?"

She looked down at her hands, fidgeting with her thumbs. Tears clung to her nose before falling onto her hands. 

"What happened Hermione?"

"I was alone, everything was black but I could feel everything. The pain, the loneliness."

She shuddered, pulling her knees up to her chest.

"But there was one thing that made me feel safe. Every now and then I could hear this chanting. It sounded so nice, warm. It made it possible for me to move forward. I followed it until..."

He reached for her hand, grasping it tightly. 

"Until?"

"Well, I felt so weak. I couldn't keep going. I thought I was dying... But then I wasn't alone, in the darkness, and this is going to sound insane, Death came to me. Offered me a deal. I took it Professor! What am I going to do?!" 

Snape stared at her. She had made a deal with Death. So that explained how she came back. 

"You will keep your end Hermione, and if you need, I will help. You won't be alone. I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always let me know how it's going, I really do want to continue this!


	4. Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time spent together is time spent well.

The following weeks went by slowly for Hermione. The term had ended but she had received special permission to stay at Hogwarts during her recovery. With no classes and none of her friends around Hermione grew restless, quickly finished all her summer work and more. Surprisingly Snape was extremely helpful with staving off the crushing boredom. Although he insisted on keeping her on strict bed rest. He also made sure she ate hourly, because Hermione had gone full panic mode the first time she had seen herself in a mirror since waking up. 

FLASH BACK

Huge gnarly gash aside, her body was so thin she could count damn near every bone! Her scream at the sight had Severus running into the bathroom, hair falling over his face with his abrupt halt. She in his eyes looked unharmed, but her honey eyes were filled with tears as she stood in front of the mirror completely bare. She seemed to distraught to care that she stood naked before him. 

He growled in frustration, heart still racing from the fright at hearing her scream. Severus took a deep steading breath, pushing down the annoyance. 

"Why the hell are you screaming child?"

Her face crumbled at his harsh words, the tears finally falling in thick waves. She couldn't seem to speak through the torrent, only able to gasp and hiccough. She motioned frantically at her body, the sobbing increasing. Severus could only assume that she had finally noticed the horrific gash cutting across her body. He sighed, running his hand through his hair. 

"The wound will heal over time Hermione and the scar will fade. You shouldn't let it skew your perception of your natural beauty."

She sniffed loudly, looking up at him through her lush wet lashes, tear streaks stained her pale cheeks. 

"I'm not upset about that professor."

"Then what had you babbling like a spoiled infant?"

Hermione laughed at the imagery. Snape suppressed a smirk that threatened to mar his usually hard face.

"Look how think I am, I look positively deathly ill! You can see every single bone!"

"Should I remind you, that you were indeed very much deathly ill?"

She hung her head, ashamed for her outburst, tears threatening to fall once again. She trembled like a lead, the cold finally settling into her fragile physique. Severus grabbed a large fluffy robe from a nearby shelf and approached her. He opened the robe and wrapped it around her slender shoulders, before deciding against his better judgment and pulling her body against his. Her head rested comfortably on his chest as she snuggled closer. The tears leaking through the white shirt he had donned. For once he didn't care that a female was ruining his clothing. He wrapped an arm around her surrounding her with his warmth, his other hand idly stroking her wild mane. Severus leaned down, resting his cheek on the top of her head. 

"You know, I tried so hard to keep you healthy, it broke me to see you wasting away, but nothing, nothing would work." His words were muffled against her hair. He ran his fingers along her scalp getting lost in the silky tresses. 

"You did that for me?" She lifted her head away, soft eyes meeting his own black orbs. 

"Of course I did."

She wrapped her arms around his waist, clinging to his frame. 

"Thank you."

"Hermione, I promise that I'll do anything and everything in my power to make you healthy and happy. Now let's get you back to bed, I'll have the house elves bring you some lunch."

They moved back into her room, and got comfortable, Hermione siting up on her bed, tucked into her blankets. Severus perched himself as always in a chair by her side. She asked him politely if he could give her, her Runes book so she could work on her summer homework while they waited for lunch. Hermione knew it wouldn't take long, but she despised being idle. He of course consented placing the heavy tome across her lap and handing her a roll of parchment and a quill. He sat quietly watching as she flawlessly started translating the assignment, her quill skimming fluidly across the parchment. 

Minutes after she started a tray of sandwiches appeared on her bedside table along with a jug of pumpkin juice and two goblets. He hated to break her concentration, but she really must eat if she were to regain her health. Severus quietly called her name, when she didn't give any hint of hearing him, he reached out and touched her shoulder, his hand lingering just a moment. She looked up at his touch and grinned when she saw the platter. Closing her book with the parchment and quill tucked safely inside. Severus removed the book from her lap and replaced it with a plate stacked high. He poured her a goblet of pumpkin juice, filled his own plate and they ate in companionable silence. When Hermione couldn't take another bite, Severus collected their plates sending them away with a wave of his hand, only leaving the half empty jug of Pumpkin juice. Hermione sighed in contentment, full and satisfied. She lounged back against her pillow, eyes closing a smile gracing her lips. 

"Are you tired?"

She nodded slowly, the smile refusing to fall away. 

"You should get some sleep then."

"I can't, I need to finish that translation." She mumbled, voice barely audible.

"It can wait until you wake silly girl."

He pulled the covers up over her figure and she was asleep within seconds, much to his amusement. He dimmed the lights in her room and went to settle himself on the couch across from her bed finding he needed a nap also. 

Flash Back End

The time they spent together was rather enjoyable. Severus made sure she ate, and gave her advanced work when she had finished her original assignments. They played chess daily, he beat her every time, but she came close more than once. They read together and had debates that quickly became heated. Severus loved the way her face grew red and her hair took on a life of its own the harder she argued. He watched her carefully as her body filled out, and checked her wound daily, it was little more than an angry red scratch at this point. It would definitely scar but she was no longer in danger of it reopening.

Sadly the day came when she was once again at a healthy weight and her body was healed. He needed to let her return home to her parents, but a realization crashed into him. The entire time she was under his care, the only correspondence she had was with Weasley and Potter, there had been no word from her parents. Surely they would have come to her, after all McGonagall had sent them an owl informing them about the incident at the Ministry. Why had they not gotten back?

The thought was troubling, and he needed to find a way to breach the subject with her. Hermione had decided to take another nap, he would let her rest for now. They could talk about it later. Severus sat in the chair next to her as was now norm and watched her sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to inform you now, next chapter I am going to be using a fan theory associated with Hermione's parents. Not trying to steal it, but it is sooooo perfect.


	5. Truths Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus confronts Hermione about her Parents and offers a solution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SOOOOOOO sorry about taking FOREVER to post! This was seriously incredibly hard to write, I don't know why. Hopefully, things will start picking up though.

Hermione sat in bed, her head bowed low over a thick book she had asked one of the house elves to bring. She was actively trying to avoid Professor Snape this morning. He had cleared her, gave her a bill of clean health and told her she was ready to go home. She had simply nodded, letting him know she understood that today was going to be her last day in the Hospital Wing, but to her it also meant the last day being under his care. During their time together, she had felt something well-up inside her, something for her Potions professor.   
Professor Snape was pacing around the room making sure everything was clean, dishes from their meals placed in a neat pile, library books stacked, and Hermione’s accumulated possessions all placed in her trunk that the elves had brought down for her. He was trying to stay busy, contemplating how to bring up the difficult subject of her parents. He had been letting it eat away at him for the last couple of days, he had a plan but didn’t quite know how Hermione would take it. It was worth a try however and it was his only hope at this point.  
He turned to watch Hermione immersed in her book, curls falling gracefully over her shoulders. Sighing he squared his shoulders and stepped up to her, she didn’t acknowledge his presence, so he cleared his throat. She glanced up at him from beneath her long lashes, lips set in a slight pout at being interrupted in her little world. Severus couldn’t help but smile softly, he often went into his own little world while reading. He shook his head and took a seat on the chair that he often occupied.   
“Hermione, I have everything ready for you. I tried to get ahold of your parents, so they could pick you up, but they haven’t responded yet.”  
She chewed on her bottom lip. “Um yah, they go on vacation every summer. Probably aren’t home yet.” Of course, he saw through her lie straight away, but he played along, not wanting to push her.  
“If that is the case I would like to escort you home.”  
“NO! That’s not necessary sir, I mean thank you, but I should be fine.”  
“I insist, there are still Death Eaters out there, and I would feel personally responsible if anything were to happen to you.”  
Hermione ducked her head. “Yes sir, I understand.”  
“Good, then we shall leave momentarily. I trust you are ready?”  
“Yah, I just need to get dressed, can I have a few minutes?”  
“Of course, I need to head to my quarters and pick up something, meet you in the main hall?”  
“Alright.”  
He nodded standing up and made his way out of her room. As soon as the door snapped closed, Hermione threw the book from her lap and pulled her knees to her chest, laying her head-on top. A sob escaped, racking her entire body. She wrapped her arms tightly around her legs trying to force herself into an impenetrable ball. What was she going to do? Well of course, she was Hermione Jean Granger, she was going to get dressed, pull her shoulders back and keep on. She still had a task to complete and she never went back on her promises.   
Hermione got dressed quickly, pulling on a simple pair of loose fitting jeans and a tank top. It was still summer and quite warm. When she made sure she hadn’t left anything behind she left the hospital wing. It was strange walking along the deserted halls, her footsteps echoing all around. Hogwarts always seemed so lively and loud, but now with everyone gone, it was just depressing, instead of warmth, the walls emitted a chilling cold that seeped through her clothing, all the way to her heart.  
She walked slowly down the grand staircase, and sucked in a breath. Severus stood at the bottom, hands clasped behind his back, waiting patiently. He was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, perfectly formed to his figure, and a crisp white button up shirt. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. He looked stunning in such ordinary clothing, it was such a huge difference from his usual stark appearance. He turned his head up to her as she approached, tensing. It was time.   
“Are you ready Hermione?”  
“Yes sir. How are we getting to my home?”  
“Apparition is best; however, I have never actually been there.”  
“Well I can show you, can’t I?”  
He quirked his eye brow. “Show me?”  
“Well yes, you can read minds after all. You can visualize it from my mind.”  
“I would ask where you knew this, but I assume Potter told you.”  
The blush the crept up her cheeks made his stomach twist.   
“Yes, yes he did.”  
“I only do it when I have to Hermione, I can promise you that I will never delve into your mind without your permission.”  
She nodded, “Well you have my permission, just to get me home.”  
He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her body close in preparation to apparate. Silently he let himself into her head, where she readily let him in, but he noticed, only to view the quaint two-story surrounded by a white picket fence. Perfectly manicured lawn, rose bushes blossoming under white shutter lined windows. The street was lined with houses, it wouldn’t be a good idea to apparate into her neighborhood. She understood the predicament and let the picture of a secluded alley move to the forefront, dirty and dark, huge green dumpsters covered in dark fluids. He pulled out of her mind, keeping image of the alley firmly in his own. Concentrating he spun then in a tight circle, popping out of the entrance hall. They landed quietly in an alley just next to one of the dumpsters he had seen. The smell smacked them hard, making Hermione cover her nose. She grabbed his hand pulling him past the filth into the bright street she lived. They walked quickly past the cookie cutter houses, hands still intertwined.   
Hermione stopped in front of a dark house. The image in front of Severus couldn’t have been more different then what she had shown him. The perfectly manicured lawn, was shaggy filled with dandelions, the rose bushes stood untrimmed. All the windows in the house were dark, it felt vacant compared to the houses surrounding them. He looked at her quizzically. She just shrugged and opened the gate the white picket fence, pulling him along up the cracked cobble walk way. When they got to her front porch Hermione pulled her hand from his.   
“Thanks for bringing me home. I really do appreciate it. I look forward to starting lessons next term.”  
Hermione unlocked the front door and stepped inside, before she closed the door however she looked at Snape, he just stood there staring at her.   
“Hermione… Can I come inside? I want to at least make sure you’re okay.”  
She hesitated before nodding, opening the door wider for him. Severus stepped into the entry way and she closed the door behind them, flicking a switch to the side illuminating the hall with the soft glow of artificial light. He looked around as she moved deeper, turning on the lights in the rest of the bottom floor. The details of the home filled his head, contrasting against when he had seen earlier in her mind.   
“Are you coming?” She poked her head from the living room.   
He moved forward into the living room. She had turned on all the lamps and the large overhead ceiling light. Washing over the space. It seemed clean enough, kept up, but he noticed a feeling of disuse. Clean yes, but there was a light layer of dust on the pictures lining the walls, tainting the top of the large television. The plants had died, their brown leaves littering the floor under their planters.   
Hermione perched herself on the couch, hands folded on her knees, thumbs moving nervously over each other. She watched as Severus walked around, staring at everything. She ran through every possible explanation, trying to find a semi believable one, for when he did the inevitable and asked her the questions she was unready to answer. As if sensing her trepidation Snape turned to her and smiled.   
“Can I sit with you?”  
She simply shrugged and scooted over a fraction. Severus sat next to her, his knee lightly brushing hers.   
“Hermione, why did you lie to me?”  
Her face was a perfect blank mask, but the conflicting emotions flashed through her eyes.  
“I don’t know what you mean Professor Snape.”  
“Don’t play coy, I know somethings up, have for a while.”  
Hermione sighed, leaning back into the cushions of the couch, she brought her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs.  
“Where are your parents Hermione?”  
She pulled herself in tighter, shoulders shaking. “They’re gone.”   
Her voice was barely a whisper. He leaned in closer just to hear her.   
“What do you mean gone?”  
She shook her head. “Just gone. I can’t tell you.”  
He reached for her, grabbing her hand. His thumb stroked her knuckles. “What happened? How long have they been gone?”  
Hermione looked up at him, tears brimming her eyes, threatening to fall. “Since the end of fourth year.”  
“Why?”  
The tears finally fell, streaking down her cheeks. He pulled on the hand he held, pulling her into his lap. She curled against his body, face pressed in his chest sobbing. Severus ran a hand over her hair, down her back, stroking lightly until the shaking ceased, she pulled away enough to look up into his face, the tears still flowed heavily.   
“Tell me what happened Hermione.”  
The dam broke as she spilled everything that happened.   
“I sent them away at the end of Fourth year, when Harry told everyone Voldemort was back. I knew my parents would be targeted.” Severus nodded, the Dark Lord had made plans to go after her family once he gained enough strength. “I wiped their memories of me, and everything magic they had ever seen and sent them far away.”  
“Wait a second, you wiped their memories? That’s advanced monitored magic.”  
“Yes, I know, but I had to Professor, I couldn’t let my parents die. This isn’t their fight!” She clung to him desperately, begging him silently to understand, and he did. Severus pulled her closer, cradling her.   
“Are they safe?”  
“Yes.”  
“Then that is all that matters. Now we must figure out what to do with you now.”  
She stared into his black eyes. “Do with me?”  
“Well we need to figure out where you can stay. You can’t very well stay here without anyone, it is exceptionally unsafe.”  
“Sir I’ve been fine, up until now.”  
“I can see that, but I can’t in good conscious let it continue.”  
Hermione frowned. “Where can I go then? The Burrow?”  
“No. No one is there.”  
That was news to her, there was always someone at the Burrow and Ron had told her before leaving that they would be spending the summer playing Quidditch.   
“You can join the Weasleys at the Orders safe house. I will take you there tomorrow. I need to contact the secret keeper first and let them know of your arrival.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, as always comment, and kudos are much appreciated, the comments in particular keep me going lol. They are such confidence boosts!


	6. A Cozy Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arrangements are made, and Severus discovers something new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY GOOD NEWS!!!! I found an easier way of writing my fanfictions! Remember when I was hand writing it all on post its? NOT ANYMORE woot woot <3\. I bought and downloaded Microsoft office on both my laptop and phone, so now whenever I want to write at work all I have to do is use my phone! And it's all linked together so it updates automatically on my laptop. Not only that but Microsoft word does word count, page count and a huge slew of other goodies. So no more copy/paste on like 3 different softwares. Which MEANS more chapters more often! Speaking of which, heres chapter six. ENJOY

Severus walked around the house as Hermione packed her trunk for the summer. It was a normal family home, nothing extraordinary jumped out at him, except the sheer amount of family photos scattered on every available surface. Every single one had its own frame, older ones were placed in obviously homemade frames made from popsicle sticks, a couple were covered in glitter macaroni. It was sickeningly sweet. However, it was nice to finally see a home of a happy well-rounded family. Unlike his own childhood. It felt like hours before he heard her dragging the heavy trunk down the stairs. The sharp bottom thunking loudly on every step. She rounded the corner and stood before him. Snape sucked in a breath at her appearance. She had pulled her hair into a messy bun on the top of her head. Her eyes were red and slightly puffy. The sight tore at his heart, but they needed to head out.   
“I’m ready…”  
He shook himself out of his thoughts, and nodded.   
“Yes, well I already informed Dumbledore of your arrival, however they won’t be ready until tomorrow. So I’m going to take you back to Hogwarts.”  
“Or we could stay here sir.”   
“It’s not safe here, Hogwarts will be fine.”  
She ducked her head. “Okay sir.”  
He tapped her trunk, shrinking it and placing it in his pocket before wrapping her in his arms. Turning in a tight circle apparating them back to his quarters. They stood embraced longer than necessary. Hermione had tightened her grip around his middle, taking a deep breath before letting him go. She stepped away, looking at the floor. He took her trunk out of his pocket and handed it to her.   
“If you’d like I can escort you to your dorm.”  
Her shoulders started shaking, and large tears started rolling off her pert nose, falling onto the stone floor.  
“What in blazes is wrong?” Snape stepped forward, holding back from grabbing her.   
She just sniffed, the tears falling heavier, shoulders shaking harder. She dropped the trunk, before sinking onto the floor, pulling her legs against her chest.  
“I can’t professor.”  
“You can’t what Granger? Help me understand what’s happening.”  
She shook her head, the bun at the top loosening, in danger of completely coming undone. Severus frowned, before slowly sitting down next to her. He reluctantly put his arm over her shoulder and she slumped into him, turning her head into his chest, tears soaking through his clothing once again. It would seem Hermione was starting to come into the habit of ruining his clothing. He would have to find a way to put a stop to it before she got the rest of his wardrobe. Severus pulled her closer, his hand skimming over her shoulder and down her back rubbing gently.   
“Tell me what’s wrong clever girl,” his voice penetrated her heart. She clung to him and he moved his head down pressing his lips to her wild hair. “Help me understand Hermione.” His lips ghosted over the wild mane, his warm breath fanning her forehead.   
“I don’t want to be alone.” The whispered words sent his mind reeling.   
He ran his fingers up her bare neck, traveling through her rapidly loosening curls, he made quick work of removing the thick black band releasing her hair, watching it spring out and cascade around her form. Delving into the mess, the tips of his dexterous fingers gently massaged her scalp. He felt her body relax into his, a knowing smile pulling at his lips. He had always loved when his head was scratched. Apparently, it was her weakness also.   
A low moan sounded through the room as she moved her head ever so slowly, guiding his fingers to reach in places otherwise inaccessible. Her breathing started evening out, and he could hear her heart slowing to a steady crawl. Her sobs became nothing but a slight hiccough.   
“Ms. Granger, if you would like, I am willing to extend an invitation to you. To share my quarters for tonight only.”   
Hermione gazed up at him sleepily, before nodding and closing her eyes. He pulled her slight form closer to his chest, moving one arm under her knees. Snape stood carefully as to not jostle her. He carried her to his bedroom and awkwardly pulled the blankets back. He placed her on the soft sheets, letting her head rest on his pillow, pulling the shoes from her feet and then pulled the blankets back over her. It looked like he would be sleeping in his study tonight, but she needed the rest.  
Severus closed the door to his chambers silently and made his way to the couch in front of the hearth. He ran his hands through his hair, mind racing with the events of the last few hours let alone last couple of months. How life had taken such a huge turn, he wasn’t sure yet if it was for the better or not, at this point it could go either way. The scary thing was, a lot of the outcome resided on Ms. Grangers shoulders. The fact that he wasn’t completely in control scared the shit out of him, a feeling he was uncomfortable with both acknowledging or having in the first place.   
He leaned back against the cushions placing his ankle over his knee. His hands scrubbing up and down his face as he realized just how exhausted he truly was. Too bad he had offered her his bed, he would never get a decent sleep on this couch. Just as the thought entered his head an ear shattering scream rang through the room. He sprang from the couch, heart racing as he ran to the bedroom, he threw the door open, letting it crash into the wall. Hermione lay in his bed, thrashing her entire body, mouth open, screaming as loud as she could muster, but she seemed to still be asleep. He rushed to her side and placed his hands on her shoulders, her body stilled immediately and her screams became slight gasps.   
“Hermione, wake up.” He his hand reached up and stroked her cheek slowly, the soft warm flesh felt wonderful on his fingertips.   
Her eyes opened slowly, and she sat up. She gazed into his worried eyes and started sobbing.   
“I.. I am so sorry! I didn’t mean too!”   
“Calm down Hermione, everything is fine.” He went around the foot of the bed, and sat on top of the covers by her side, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. She rested her head against his chest.  
“What happened Hermione.”  
“I had a dream that I was back in that awful place, and Lord Voldemort was stalking me in the shadows. I swear he knew what I had done.”  
Severus tightened his hold on her, a hand snaking into her wild locks, stroking gently.  
“He will never get you Hermione. I will protect you with my life.” 

His soft words calmed her and she started to doze off, his body heat providing the perfect security blanket. Severus listened carefully as her breathing deepened and when he was sure she was asleep he tried to slip out from her grasp, but as he moved away her face twitched in what seemed like pain and her grip on him became stronger. He resigned himself to staying in the bed with her, but he would stay over the covers, it was hardly appropriate as is. Stroking her hair, he leaned his face into her curls, the perfect pillow in this situation. As his mind began to wander to ideas that needed to be quashed, his eyes grew heavy and he was soon drawn into a deep slumber, cuddled next to the woman he loved and swore his life to. What had he done.


	7. Morning Complications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! I am sooooo sorry about the delay of updates on both my stories! One thing after another, life just wont let up! Anyways, laptop fixed, notebooks found. Let the magic begin!

Hermione woke slowly, wrapped in her cocoon of warmth. Yawning she extended her arms out stretching her body all the way down to her toes, relishing in the tingles of her body waking up. She brought her hands up over her head, arching her body upwards, only to realize she was pinned down. Panic set in quickly, before her hand brushed against the smooth skin and rather large nose of someone next to her. Hermione rapidly pulled her hands back and looked up at the slightly disgruntled face of her Potions professor. A deep red blush quickly covered her face and spread all the way up to her hair line. Their eyes met and Snape quirked an eyebrow.   
“Good morning Ms. Granger, I trust you slept well?”  
She nodded lamely her eyes wide with shock.   
“Good, then may I ask you to please remove your hand from my nose?”  
Hermione drew her hands close to her chest as Snape extracted his own arm from over her abdomen. He sat up and moved off the bed.  
“I apologize for my behavior last night Ms. Granger, I shall leave you alone to get ready. The Order will be waiting for us to arrive.”  
“Thank you, sir.”  
Hermione watched as he swept out of the room, the door slamming behind his back. Her mind racing in the sudden silence of the cold dungeon bedroom. She looked around taking in her surroundings. Vague memories of last night flashed through her mind, half of which she truly hoped had been part of her nightmares. Did she really have one of her “fits” with her professor in the other room? Is that why she woke up with him in bed? It was the only reasonable explanation to explain how he ended up next to her, and honestly it was the best sleep she had experienced since the war began. Well unless she could get her hands on a time-turner, there was no way to go back and change last night.   
Taking a deep breath to settle her nerves Hermione got out of the large four poster bed and headed into the conjoining bathroom. It was brighter than the rest of the suite, everything was bathed in a lustrous light, light gray tile covered the large expanse of floor, darker gray creeped up the walls slowly turning into a pitch black, the ombre affect was gorgeous and complimented the white tub and large sink. A huge waterfall shower head fell from the center of the ceiling, and a small drain was just discernible, blending almost perfectly with the flooring. Hermione smirked at the open shower set up. It was definitely not something she had imagined Professor Snape, fabled greasy bat of the dungeons, owning.   
She used the facilities quickly and splashed some cold water on her face, pulling a hair tie from her pocket she twisted her hair up into a messy bun and went back into the bedroom. She gathered her wand from the night stand and opened the door to Snape’s sitting room, he was sitting in front of the fire reading the Daily Prophet, from the door she could see a large super imposed image of her face plastered on the front page. Hermione coughed lightly to make him aware of her presence.   
“Anything new in today’s paper?  
He turned a page, not looking up.   
“The Prophet is still speculating on your present condition, after all the only people who know of your recovery happens to be the Order.”  
Hermione nodded, her eyes directed to the floor.   
“If it’s not too much to ask, can we keep it that way? I don’t like all the publicity.”  
“Already done Ms. Granger, the Order has decided to keep your current condition a mystery to the Dark Lord.”  
“Thank you, Professor.”   
Snape stood folding the paper and placing it on the coffee table.   
“Are you ready to leave? Those wretched Weasleys will be excited to see you.”  
“Um yah, let me grab my bag, and we can head out. Where are we going?”  
He pulled her beaded purse from under the coffee table and handed it to her.   
“The Burrow. I already sent your trunk over.”  
Hermione let her mouth fall open in surprise, her hand absently grabbing at the bag.   
“But you said yesterday no one would be there.”  
“Ms. Granger did you really think it would be wise to disclose your future whereabouts in a unsecured house, in the middle of a war? We have managed to keep your recovery secret for now, lets keep it that way.”  
“Yah, you’ve got a point. Are we apparating again?”  
“How else would we? I thought you were the brightest witch of her age.”  
Snape held his arm out to her. His snarky comment made her blood boil, but right now was not the best time to lose her temper. She grabbed ahold of his extended arm and closed her eyes as he swept her into the whirlwind, stomach dropping feeling of apparition.   
Next thing she knew, a soft summer breeze was brushing a stray strand of hair across her cheek, Hermione opened her eyes slowly. The Burrow was as brilliant and busy as always. Smoke curled from the many chimneys, chickens skittered across the walkway, and she could hear garden gnomes snickering in the bushes. The hectic surroundings sent a rush of calm straight to Hermione’s heart.   
Her calm was shattered as a small wave of red heads crowded around her and Snape. Molly in the lead wrapping Hermione in a motherly hug.   
“Oh, Hermione my dear, so glad to have you, feeling better I trust?”  
“Yes Mrs. Weasley, much better.”   
Hermione returned the hug with just as much love.   
“So glad to hear love, can’t tell you how surprised we were to hear from Severus that you were awake and well. The boys have been just frantic with worry, shut away in their room, talking about your coming back.”  
“Mum, really?” Ron annoyed tone broke through the chatter and Molly pulled away patting Hermione’s shoulder softly and Ron took her place. He pulled her into a bone crushing hug. “Alright Mione?”  
“Yah Ron I’m fine. Just ready to get back to normal life.”  
“Well you won’t have to worry about normal here. Come on, you’re sharing a room with Ginny.” He grabbed her hand pulling Hermione through the crowd of Weasleys, nodding and smiling at the familiar faces, but her smile dropped when she noticed a certain messy black head was missing from her welcoming committee.   
“Ron? Where’s Harry?”   
He glanced back at her as they walked up the crooked stair way, twisting around the tight corners.   
“Dumbledore picked him up for a special lesson this morning. Been doing that a lot lately. Dropping in at all hours to take Harry to do things. Worse part, Harry always comes back more stressed and won’t tell me a single thing.”  
“Well that’s expected Ronald, Dumbledore most likely told him to keep it secret. Must be really important if he’s banned from telling us.”

The wheels in Hermione’s head began whirring as the possibilities accumulated, she’d need to dive into research as soon as she got a little bit more information.


	8. Joining the Dark Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione is safe and sound. Severus must go to a meeting with the Dark Lord and lives will change forever.

Severus watched Hermione as she was led away by the youngest annoying Weasley boy. He turned towards Arthur as he approached. The disheveled man reached for his hand and Severus shook it obligingly.  
“I’ll let Dumbledore know Hermione was delivered safely. “  
“Please do, I received a letter from Lucius this morning, apparently the Dark Lord has been talking about inducting Draco.”  
Arthur nodded, his eyes held a deep sadness.  
“That poor child.”  
“Yes, unfortunately this is punishment for Lucius’ failures in the Department of Mysteries.”  
“It’s terrible that young Draco must make up for his father’s horrible decisions. “  
Arthur pursed his lips, obviously irritated with the situation.  
“The Dark Lord should be calling a meeting soon to make the announcement, I’ll be able to fill in the Order at the next meeting.”  
“Alright, be careful Severus, and thank you.”  
Snape tilted his head questioningly.  
“For taking care of our girl and bringing her back to us. Our family never truly feels whole while Hermione and Harry are away.”  
Severus fortified his mask as envy and pain lanced his heart. He hadn’t felt wanted like that since his mother died, but he also felt relief at the knowledge that Hermione had a family to care for her, since her own was gone. He took a deep breath.  
“She may still experience pain, I gave her a couple vials of pain potion and Dreamless Sleep, but if she runs out owl me and I will brew more.”

With that he shook Arthurs hand and disappeared in a flourish.  
Just as he arrived in his quarters and dropped onto the couch, his horrid tattoo, reminder of his own regrettable life mistakes, began to burn. Snape groaned and got up to change into his robes. Minutes later he was walking up the pristine driveway of Malfoy Manor. The heels of his boots crunching on the white gravel and the Manor stood tall in the distance. All the windows above the main floor were pitch black and lifeless.  
Ever since Voldemort had taken over the expansive manor, the light had been drained out. It now stood cold, and darkness seemed to seep out of the cracks in the bricks, evil curling along the wrought iron detailing.  
Voldemort liked to have a select few of his favourite followers with him at all times, to have them faun over him like royalty. Their presence and rowdy behavior caused the house elves much distress and though the entry way and front rooms where Voldemort held court, were kept tidy, the rest of the house however and the guest rooms where the Death Eaters took up residence, fell into disarray.  
As Severus approached, the front door swung open and a terrified house elf shakily bowed him in. He stepped into the entry way and handed the house elf his traveling cloak. The elf thanked him and popped away into another section of the manor. Severus instantly wished he could also as his ears were assaulted by shrieking laughter.  
“You are so wise and funny My Lord!”  
A deep chuckle joined Bella’s shrill tone. Severus entered the drawing room to see the Dark Lord perched imperiously on a magically conjured throne. Bellatrix hovering over him, batting her overly coated eye lashes. Poor Rodolphes sat quietly nearby trying to pretend his wife’s obvious flirtations with another “man”, didn’t piss him off. However, his respect and fear for the Dark Lord kept him silent. One quick glance into his mind told Severus otherwise, good thing Voldemort was preoccupied with Bella to check his follower’s thoughts at the moment.  
Voldemort looked up from his conversation with Bella as Severus made his presence known.  
“At last, my most loyal friend has arrived.”  
Bella pouted and glared angrily at Snape.  
“Now Bella, behave. Severus, come closer. I have called you and everyone else here today.”  
The room started to feel crowded as everyone gathered close forming a tight circle. Severus could see two blonde heads standing just behind Voldemort, bowed low, shame rolling off their hunched shoulders in waves.  
“For a very exciting event. We will be inviting someone into our ranks tonight.”  
The crowd whooped and cheered at the news.  
“I want to present to you our newest member, Draco Malfoy.”  
Draco stepped forward, not looking up. Voldemort pulled him to his side, and wrapped a pale long white hand over the boys shoulder, holding Draco to him. Everyone clapped except Lucius who looked defeated.  
“Draco my boy, please, if you will kneel before me.”  
Draco pulled away and knelt before Voldemort, his eyes vacantly staring ahead.  
“Please hold out your left arm.”  
Voldemort drew his wand and Draco pulled the sleeve of his robes up revealing the creamy white expanse of his forearm. Voldemort placed the tip of his wand in the center, he closed his eyes, a deep chanting moving past his lips. Almost immediately Draco started screaming, pain shooting through his features. Severus could see the black outlines slowly, tortuously forming along the boys arm. 

It stayed like that, for what seemed like hours, the room filled with Draco’s screams, the sound of his mother sobbing could be heard just outside the door, Lucius didn’t move a muscle from his spot. The chanting continued, on and on, the group surrounding them was silent, waiting in anticipation for the mark to take shape, to brand itself on the young boys arm. To bring them a new brother in arms. At last, Voldemort removed his wand, and Draco slumped to the ground in a heaving mass, no sound coming from his dry cracked lips, just silent tears pouring down his pale sweaty cheeks.  
“I would like to invite you all to properly welcome Draco to our ranks.”

Voldemort stepped away from the heap, and the entire circle with the exception of Severus and Lucius, moved in on Draco’s body. Bellatrix led the charge, swooping down on him like a vulture. Severus went to Lucius and led him out of the room. A father should not have to witness what was about to happen to his only child. Neither of them would ever be the same after this, and Draco would probably never recover from the coming trauma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was really difficult to write for me. I don't know why, but trying to piece together the events just right, it didn't come easy. Thank you for reading, if you have any suggestions or tips on how I could have written this chapter for future reference, please leave a comment. Also, the next chapter of Unimagined Love will be posted as soon as I can find the notebook I wrote chapter ten in.


	9. An Eventful Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione has some decisions to make, and some mysterious feelings trouble her otherwise quick mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know about you guys, but I am starting to enjoy writing this! I guess my dry spell is finally ending? Well just letting you know, this is about to take some interesting turns as Hermione goes through the regular teenager hormones, and still has to deal with the impending war.

Ron was right to warn Hermione that the rest of her summer would be devoid of normalcy. Evident of her first morning in their home. She had woken up screaming after a terrible nightmare, a visit back into the dark, desolate oblivion that she had spent so much time in while Snape had worked to bring her back. Sweat plastered her hair across her face, and made her top cling to her back. Ginny had woken at the shrill sounds. Hermione had an apology on her lips when the thundering sounds of running feet filled the home and moments later that bedroom door crashed open. Mr. Weasley stood at the front of the pack wand raised, chest heaving. Ron was trying to slip under his raised arm. Mr. Weasley dropped his wand when he noticed the girls alone, Ginny looked concerned but otherwise unharmed while Hermione sat on her bed, knees pulled to her chest, shaking. She felt utterly humiliated at having caused mass panic amongst the family.   
Ron finally pushed past his father and dropped down next to Hermione.  
“Are you okay Mione?”  
Hermione nodded, face tucked tightly into her knees. She didn’t want anyone seeing the tears that stained her pale face. Ron scooted closer to her placing a hand over her own, his thumb stroking the soft flesh idly. He shot a pointed glance at his family who still stood watching their exchange. Mr. Weasley nodded and turned ushering his clan away.   
“Ginny, come help your mum with breakfast, will you?”  
“Sure dad.” She hopped off her bed and followed him out, leaving Hermione and Ron alone. Ron turned his attention back to Hermione.   
“Mione, please tell me what’s wrong. Is there anything I can do?”  
Hermione shook her head and Ron sighed in defeat.  
“Well, when you want to talk let me know.”

When she didn’t respond Ron stood and looked at her hunched form solemnly.   
See you down at breakfast then. I’m going to see if Harry’s back yet.”  
He made sure to close the door as he left the room, and for that Hermione was grateful, because as soon as the click of the latch catching reached her ears, Hermione collapsed back onto her pillows, a sob escaping into the silence of the empty room.   
When had her life become this? Would her nightmare ever go away or would she be stuck with it, waking up night after night screaming, terrified? It was fine if she were alone, but not if she would be staying with the Weasleys for the rest of the summer. Hermione felt bad enough about scaring them this morning. Hermione thought about the panic that had ensued, the fear that Ginny had experienced. She sat up and wiped the tears from her raw eyes. She ran her fingers through her hair and groaned at the rat nest that had formed overnight, probably while she tossed and turned.   
No, this wasn’t going to work, she needed to do something so as not to burden the Weasleys further. So, she decided to pen a letter to her potions professor. Maybe he could help, but no that would be highly inappropriate would it not? That would not be the best idea. He’d most likely be severely cross with her. There was a knock on the door and Ron poked his head in. Hermione gave him a small smile and his face relaxed.  
“Mum says breakfast is ready, and Harry’s down stairs wanting to see you.”  
That’s what she needed, Harry. He knew all about bad dreams.  
“I’ll be right down.”  
He left her alone again to dress for the day. Simple, she’d keep it simple. She rummaged through her trunk and pulled out a periwinkle blouse and a pair of faded blue jeans. Simple. Hermione put her tangled hair into a messy bun at the top of her head and went to join the others.   
The kitchen was crowded as always, Mrs. Weasley stood at the stove, her wand moving fluidly over a large pan and the smell of sausage and eggs reached her nose. Mr. Weasley sat at the head of the rough wooden table, the oldest of his sons gathered around him. Talking in rapid whispers.   
Fred and George looked up at her entrance and their faces broke out into huge grins. Fred waved her over and pulled her into his lap making her squeak.   
“Good morning beautiful,” He tickled her sides teasingly. “Glad you joined us, George was missing you.”  
Hermione smacked his shoulder laughing at his antics.   
“Shut up Fred and let me go please?”  
“Hear that Georgie? She said please! Well I guess I should let her go, after all she did say please.” He pouted and she slid off his lap onto the bench seat next to him. As soon as she was settled, Mrs. Weasley set a plate piled high in front of her.   
“Thank you, Mrs. Weasley, this smells delicious.”   
“You’re very welcome dear, now eat up before it gets cold.”  
She moved away and started placing plates in front of everyone else, each expressing gratitude. Mr. Weasley pulled her down for a quick kiss. They all dug into their steaming plates and the chatter around the table grew light hearted and the kitchen was soon filled with laughter as he twins told jokes and generally lifted the mood. Hermione had to smack away Fred’s hand multiple times as he picked bits of egg of her plate. Each time he would give her a heart melting grin and wink. The attention made her blush, and curiosity of his odd behavior got the better of her.   
“Um Fred,” She leaned closer to him, keeping her voice low. He looked at her, his brows raised. “Never mind, it is unimportant.”   
“Nothing you could ever say, could be considered unimportant Hermione.”   
“Yes, well.” She forced her attention back to her plate, fork moving around the eggs, but she didn’t move away from him and she could feel his arms bump hers occasionally the rest of the meal.   
After some time, Mr. Weasley got up and bid his family good bye. He pulled his wife into a long, heated kiss that seemed to scream passion. Hermione couldn’t help staring, envious of the love she saw between them, it was inspiring to see a love last as long as theirs did. Maybe someday she would find a love like that, but perhaps just now was not the time to worry herself over something so trivial. After all, until that day, she had her friends and a pseudo family that loved her. A family that was currently helping Mrs. Weasley clear the table, her mind snapped back into the present and Hermione picked up her plate and placed it next to everyone else’s in the sink.   
She followed everyone outside into the bright morning sun, discussions on a pick up Quidditch match was floating around. Harry caught up to her and grabbed her hand.   
“Hey Mione, glad to see you finally. Want to play with us?”  
Hermione looked at him like he grew another head.  
“Harry, have you cracked your head open one to many times? When have you EVER seen me on a broom?”  
He chuckled. “Yah, I guess you’re right. Don’t wander off though, after the game we need to talk.”  
“I’ll just be sitting here reading, as always.” He hugged her quickly before catching up with the twins and Ronald, they were all gathered around the broom shed pulling out their brooms. Harrys Firebolt was easily distinguishable against the rag tag assortment.   
The rest of the day went smoothly enough, she sat in the grass a large book propped in her lap. Her friends flew around yelling and laughing as balls flew back and forth. She wasn’t remotely interested in the game itself, but watching her friends have fun was all she needed. A warm breeze ruffled her hair, the stray strands that has escaped her bun tickled her nose.   
A screeching sound rent the air and a large barn owl landed next to her, its wings barely clipping her shoulder when it landed. It hooted softly and held its leg out towards her. She took the letter from its name, and furrowed her brow at the tight neat script.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really hoping you enjoyed this chapter. Already working on chapter 10. Still looking for the little notebook that has chapter 10 of my other story in it. For those following Unimagined Love, I sincerely promise that it will be posted as soon as this book decides to stop hiding!


End file.
